Coming back and changed
by Littlewerepire7
Summary: Kaitlyn goes back to the Institute after Anna, Rob and Lewis betrays her. They joined with Mr.Zetes. But when Kaitlyn goes back, she's not exactly the same as before
1. Chapter 1: Betrayed

**A/N: My story is set after Gabriel finds out about Kaitlyn as a spy. She gets so upset that she runs down stairs and ran into Mr. Zetes. Behind him are Rob, Anna and Lewis. They claim that Kait is a spy. Frost chases her out of the Institute. Kaitlyn, not knowing what to do, ran back to the Fellowship. In my story Mereniang and LeShan is still alive. They allowed her to live with them. That's when she met Dani and Lelia. Okay that's how it starts. **

**This is my first story for Dark Visions, so go easy on me :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark Visions. I only own the plot and a few characters. The rest still belong to L.J. Smith.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1: Going back**

**Kaitlyn's POV **

I felt betrayed. I never should have trusted them. Sooner or later, I had a feeling they would turn against me. The only one that surprised me was Anna. My best friend. Well, ex-best friend. So used to be so nice and sweet. Same as Rob and Lewis. Gabriel wasn't a surprise. But it still hurt.

They went back to the Institute with Mr. Z and Joyce. Not to mention that they left in the middle of the night, me all alone with Tobby. I was furious and mostly hurt. Constantly, a thought came to me: Why? Why in this god forsaken earth did they choose Mr. Z over me. And told him my hide out. And forced me to leave town.

Well who needs them! They're idiots. Which is why I went to Mereniang and LeShan. Well who else was I supposed to go to? I couldn't just stay at Tony's. Now that his sister is alright, my debt is repaid. So I traveled to them. Surprisingly, they moved back to that island. They welcomed me warmly and offered for me to live with them. I didn't decline the offer. Now I'm currently living in that same house Mereniang informed Gabriel to not take a step in for he had killed a person. Oops, I meant a few people.

It's been two years that I've lived on Whiffen Spit. And I have two extremely close friends. We're practically sisters. They're Lelia and Dani. I haven't been separated from them since I got here. Not that I've cared. I practically loved them.

Dani walked in my room.

"Hey, you're not going to believe what our new assignment is," she said, utterly annoyed and scared. I sat up quickly.

"What is it?"

Mereniang has been our teacher, teaching us how to fight, how to gain more knowledge of our powers. We're all had gained extra powers. I've gained the power to actually see my visions. Not just draw them. So now I can see the future. Lelia has the power to control the four elements. Neat power. Dani can turn into anything she wants. She's a shape shifter. And we're all extremely strong and fast too.

I looked back at, confused. She shook her head in annoyance.

"Mereniang will tell you," then walked out. I frowned. Must be a dangerous assignment. Or it might be individual assignments. Which was a no-go. We always do our assignments with each other. Full stop.

I got out of my bed and staggered to Mereniang's room. She was up and ready and ironing her clothes. She glanced up at my sudden appearance and smiled.

"Dani told you, huh?" she turned back to her ironing. I walked gracefully towards her. And sat nearby on her bed.

"It's bad, isn't it?"

"Yes," she said, gravelly. I frowned. "Call your sisters. They all need to hear this." I nodded.

I let myself relax and kept my mind open. I closed my eyes, extending my concentration. Lelia, Dani and I shared a bond. We felt the feelings of each other and could communicate with our minds. But it was nothing compared to Gabriel's telepathic bond. In his, every thought was open to everybody, and the only way to prevent it was to learn to block other people from your thoughts. I was getting better at it, but as soon as I woke up that morning and found out they betrayed me, the telepathic link had vanished. I never heard from any of them again.

_Dani? Lelia? – _I thought.

_Yeah? - _thought Dani.

_Mereniang_

_She's telling you now, is she? _

_Yea-ha _– I thought.

I got a mental photo of Dani rolling her eyes. I giggled.

_Where's Lelia?_

_She's in bed_

_Let's wake her up_- I thought, evilly.

_Ha ha, ready_?

_Yep_

_LELIA!!!_

_WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!!!_

_RISE AND-_

_SHUT UP!!!! _– Lelia screamed.

I collapsed on the bed, laughing my head off. Mereniang raised an eyebrow at me.

"Lelia," I simply said. Mereniang playfully shuddered.

_Come on, lil baby. Gotta wake up- _Dani complained in her best bitchy voice.

_Okay, okay. I'm up, okay? I'm up- _growled Lelia. I snickered.

"They're coming," I said to Mereniang. She nodded.

Dani walked in and plopped down next to me, leaning against my shoulder. Lelia came afterwards; her long brown hair was a haystack. She collapsed on Dani's legs and made a sleepy sigh.

Mereniang turned towards us.

"Morning, girls," she smiled.

"Good-," I started.

"-Morning-," Dani said.

"-Mereniang," fished Lelia, yawning and stretching like a cat.

Mereniang smiled motherly. I considered her as a mum as soon as I made Whiffen Spit my home. LeShan was practically my brother.

"Now, I've already told Dani about our new mission. She took it fairly well," I heard Mereniang gulp," and I hope you two will as well."

I nodded, signaling for her to go on.

"It's a dangerous mission. Some of you can get killed. But I highly doubt that. Especially you, Kait. Now for the mission," before she could say any more, Dani held her hand up. She put it down as she spoke.

"What do you mean, Kait will be okay?"

"Because they weren't hurt her. Mr. Zetes won't allow it. She's too much of a value to -," I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"We're going back to the Institute?" my voice was high pitched. Mereniang nodded sadly.

"Yes, honey. You are. But you're not in any danger. He'll not touch you, or the rest of you girls. What we need to accomplish is straight forward. Recover the crystal," she said.

Going back to the Institute was a bad idea. A very bad idea. But Timon died for us. Well, since I'm the only one left from the others, it was my responsibility that I had to carry out the mission. I had to destroy the bad crystal with a shard belonging to the good crystal, which now rests in the fountain. I sighed.

"With the shard, I have to destroy the crystal," I muttered. Mereniang nodded.

"Yes, and then we'll be free. Maybe even your friends will have their sanity back. Maybe not."

"They're not my friends. Friends don't bale each other. Especially not in the case I was in," I said. Dani hugged me and Lelia kissed my head.

"Who needs them when you have us," Lelia said. I smiled, tears forming in my eyes. Mereniang placed a hand on my cheek.

"The only thing is that you three will be signed into the Institute which means you have to live there. But don't get too friendly with them especially not Joyce. She's only worried about what type of hairstyle she's going to have on the cover of those science magazines," Mereniang rolled her eyes.

"And I believe her and actually liked her in the beginning," I said with disgust.

"We were all fooled," Mereniang said.

I nodded. "So we're spying on them?"

"Yes, and destroying the crystal. That's all. And we need to give you a new look," she smiled widely at me.

"Oh, god. What do I have to change?"

She just smiled. "Everything."

I started to panic as we forwarded out of the plane. I looked different. _Really _different. So different that I didn't feel like myself, but I did like the new look.

Mereniang had given me a new piece of the shard and bought me new clothes. Well, bought us new clothes. Dani, Lelia and I and I had our arms locked together. No way, would we want to get lost in this place.

Dani practically almost got run over by a taxi, in attempt to stop it. Well he wasn't going to stop. Jerk.

Once in, we told the driver to drive us to Ivy Street. He nodded, accepting our cash and started his car.

The Institute looked exactly the same. A very purple building. And it used to be my home. With Rob, Anna, Lewis and Gabriel. I used to feel safe and calm here but now all that radiated off that building was dread. I shook my head in disgust.

The driver stopped, alloying us to proceed out of the car and let us take our suitcases. Once that was done, he left. I turned towards the building and closed my eyes, concentrating.

_What are you doing_? - Lelia asked.

_I want to know who's in there before we go in_

_I hope they aren't going to try to kill us_- Dani whispered

_Don't worry. You two are going in on the back door. I'll confront them and tell them you two are with me. I'll give them our folders that tell everything about us. They might consider you's a risk in the house, but not me. I'll go first, ok?_ - I asked.

They nodded.

_Now I'll see who's in there_- I said, closing my eyes.

I focused myself to think about the institute. What's in it. Especially to see if Mr. Zetes is in there. That's when I got my vision.

Mr. Zetes was in there alright. He was talking to Joyce about the tank. I cringed. I knew that tank too well. Mac and Renny were arm wrestling. Frost and Bri were laughing and rhyming. Anna and Lydia were talking quietly. And Rob, Lewis and Gabriel were listening but not interrupting.

I sighed.

"Glad I got you guys here, or else I probably would get really bored here," I said. I showed them my vision. Dani nodded.

"Frost's hair is filthy," Lelia scrunched up her nose.

"It's worse than what is was before," I said picking up my pink duffel bag. Dani agreed to take my suitcase with her to the back door. I watched them turn the corner. I turned towards the front door and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. I started at the door.

**Only gets better in the next chapter!**

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Littlewerepire7 :) Xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2: Miss me?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark Visions. I only own the plot and a few characters. The rest still belong to L.J. Smith.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2: Miss me?**

**Kaitlyn's POV **

My hand froze on the door handle. I can't do this. I can't do this. They're dangerous. I'm so stupid! Why did I bring Dani and Lelia with me? Now all I've done is practically hand them over to the enemy. I'm a horrible-

_Oh shut up. You're the best sister I ever had_- Dani said.

_And me!_ - I felt Lelia glaring at Dani. Dani shrugged.

_Yeah, you too_- Dani snickered.

_You can do this, Linni_. _We've got your back_- Lelia said. Dani nodded in agreement.

_Thanks_- I said. I smiled.

I got a mental picture of them hugging me. My smile widened.

I took a deep breath and held my head high. Duffle bag hanging on my right shoulder, files in my hands, I turned the handle and took a step inside. I slammed the door behind me.

I narrowed me eyes as I took in everything. I could see that the Institute hasn't changed since the last time I was here. Thank god the dinning room and the entrance hallway were separated by a wall. If it wasn't, I'd be confronted by everyone. That's something I didn't want. If they saw my expression they'd probably be amused. Especially Mr. Zetes. My expression held disgust.

All the laughing and the talking ceased.

"Hello?" someone asked. I stiffened. Joyce.

"Can we help you?" another voice rang out. It was the one and only Mr. Zetes.

I held my head high and back straight. No way would they let my guard down.

I turned the corner and confronted them.

Everything happened at once.

Anna and Lydia were gaping at me along with Rob and Lewis.

Bri was grimacing.

Frost and Mac were smirking. No surprise there.

Renny gave me a little welcoming smile. Joyce had her hand covering her mouth.

Gabriel's eyes were wide. And lastly, Mr. Zetes. He looked a bit surprise as well as excited.

I smirked at him. "Miss me?"

"Kaitlyn! A pleasure to see you, my dear. You look fan-"

My eyes narrowed.

"Cut the crap, Zetes. Just because I'm back at this hell hole doesn't mean you can treat me like a pup," I threw the files down in front of him.

"My two sisters are here too, there powers," I pointed at the files," there's a description in there. Any questions?"

"Sisters?" asked Joyce.

I nodded my head. "You'll meet them tomorrow. Got a problem with that?" I shot back at her. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. I turned back to Zetes.

"I'm here to investigate my new powers. I received them about three weeks ago and I want to learn more about them. Same with Dani and Lelia."

Zetes was grinning. "More students?"

I glared at him.

"Yes," my voice tight.

"So that's it? Are you not joining us?" he asked.

I frowned.

"We usually test the students here of their weakness. Remember last time you were here? How you and others stole millions of dollars?" Joyce hinted.

I looked at her with hatred I never new I had locked up inside. How dare she bring that up?!

"No," that one word was filled with so much venom, it scared me. Not that I showed it.

"But how will we test your strength? Your courage? Your weaknesses then?" Frost sneered.

"How about daily fights for weaknesses?" I spat back at her. She smiled.

"I'd loved that."

"There will be no fights," Zetes said, sternly.

I glared at her. She returned the glare.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Zetes.

"What's it gonna be, boss man?" I asked.

"Ofcourse, but daily testing will be-"

"We test ourselves using your equipment. Then I just might consider giving the results back to you, Joyce," I said to her.

She nodded, in a grumpy way.

"Now, are there any vacant rooms?" I asked.

Bri was the one who spoke out.

"There's one left. It has two double beds in it."

I nodded my thanks and smiled at her. "You can come in any time you like," she beamed at me. I looked at Renny. "You too," he smiled and nodded.

I looked at the others. "As for the rest of you, stay out," I growled. I turned my back on them and walked up the stairs. As I reached the top, I realized that all the graffiti on the walls up here were fading. Well I haven't exactly been here for a long time, I thought.

The room was next to Gabriel's. Great. I walked in and looked around.

"Whoa."

The two double beds were like the size of king sized. I gave a low whistle. Nice.

The room was fairly big too. Ooh crap. My sisters. I banged my forehead with my head and rushed to the window and pulled it open.

"About time!" yelled Dani.

"Freezing my arse off down here," Lelia was shivering head to toe.

"Sorry," I called down.

"Watch out!" Lelia yelled. Suddenly three suitcases were on me.

"Nice, real nice," I muttered, shoving them off.

"Sorry," they muttered together.

"Get in," I said.

Dani turned into a dove and flew up. Lelia used air bending to arrive in the room.

"Holy sugar," Lelia whispered as she looked around our new room. I nodded.

"Nice beds," she said, moving the two beds together.

I yawned.

"Did they buy it?" Lelia whispered.

"Yeah. Pretty funny too."

"We're listening," Dani winked.

I laughed, and plopped down on the bed.

I was too tired to change into my pajamas. Dani got dressed quickly. Lelia followed my idea and before I knew she was asleep. I shook my head.

"That girl can sleep through anything." Dani laughed quietly. Then curled under the blanket.

_We have to be careful here- _Dani said

I nodded._ I know._

_Zetes seemed eager to have you back._

_Well I'm not his pet so if he thinks he can just play games with me, I'll shoot him._

Dani chuckled._ I'm glad I'm on your side then._

_Yeah, you're lucky. _We both giggled.

_Well. Best get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow._

I nodded.

_Night, Linni._

_Night Dani._

Then I was out.

**Only gets better in the next chapter!**

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Littlewerepire7 :) Xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3: That's how we do testing

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark Visions. I only own the plot and a few characters. The rest still belong to L.J. Smith.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: **

**Kaitlyn's POV **

I woke up to see that Leila's foot was millimeters from my face. I burst out laughing causing myself to fall off the bed. Dani chuckled.

"Morning Linni," she was grinning. I blew the hair out of my face and grinned.

"Morning."

"What time is it?" asked Lelia, still half asleep.

I looked up at the clock.

"Eight."

Dani jumped out of bed and skipped out of the room.

"Well, looks like she woke on the right side of the bed this morning," Lelia mumbled. I nodded, walking out of the room.

Anna and Bri were sitting on a couch nearby the TV. When I entered the room, they looked at me. I gave them a nod and walked into the bathroom.

Gabriel, Rob and Lewis were in there. They were watching Dani with a wary look. When I came in they went silent.

"Holy shiz balls. Look at my hair," I exclaimed. Dani howled in laughter.

My hair was everywhere. It resembled a mountain. My side fringe was sticking up forward and the rest was…everywhere.

Still laughing, Dani handed me the brush. I brushed my hair about twenty times all over but the position of my hair was the same.

"I guess this is how it gonna be," I said, walking out.

The boys in the bathroom walked out and all stood near Anna nervously. Well everyone was nervous.

Just then Frost walked out of her room and planted a kiss on Gabriel's cheek.

Then grinned at me.

"Morning haystack."

"Morning bitch," I clicked my tongue and walked over to Gabriel when she walked away and sat down next to Bri. She glared and me.

I walked up to Gabriel and kissed him on the lips. It was only quick though. About two seconds, then I walked back to my room.

"You go girl," Lelia gave me fist. I gave it back to her.

I quickly got dressed then headed down stairs for breakfast. I decided to make waffles for brekkie. That was when Gabriel came down and sat on a bench stool.

I looked up at him while I was whisking the ingredients together.

"You want some?" I asked. He nodded sleepily.

"If there's enough."

There was silence. I studied him a bit closer, realizing that he had a scar going through his cheek. It was only small though.

"Where'd you get that scar?"

"Mac," he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you do this time?"

"Nah, it wasn't me. He was drunk and decided to give me a blow when I was asleep. Next morning I almost killed him," he said matter-of-factly.

I raised my eyebrow. "Neat."

"You've changed a lot."

"Meaning by my looks or the way I act?"

"Both."

"My looks are different. The way I act? I've just hardened up. I guess I have you to thank," I squeezed syrup all over the waffles.

"Me?"

"Yeah. If it weren't for you and them up there, I would never realize how damn right stupid I was for loving you guys just like you were my family. Especially you," I put down a plate that had five waffles on it in front of him. I took the rest with me upstairs. Once I got up there, Frost stood up. Hand s on hips and pouting.

"And where's my breakfast?"

"Check up your arse, bitch," then closed my bedroom door. Lelia was shaking her head.

"I hate that girl," I hissed.

"I'm with you on that one, sister," said Dani, taking a waffle.

"Yum," Lelia said.

After breakfast, we all were required to go to the testing labs. Joyce was met us there.

"Alright everyone, there are two new students and I'd like you all to give them a warm welcome-"

"You don't do a 'warm welcome' here Joyce. Nor will you ever do it at this Institute. Let's get that straight right now. I'm not here as your student or experiment. We give you the basic information about our testing. You don't need to know everything. We do. Do you get visions during the day? I don't think so. Are your dreams vision? Hell no. We are the ones that need to know about our powers, not you. Not Mr. Zetes. Not the Science Magazines that you so badly want to be in. Only us," I said. She stood quietly.

"Then how am I supposed to tell you how powerful your power is?"

"It's powerful alright," Lelia said.

"Damn straight," Dani put in.

"You don't. You watch and learn. If I get burned from Leila's power, you'll know that I need my visions to come to me sooner. If Dani turned into a python and strikes at me, ripping my arm off, you'll know my reflexes aren't good," I said.

Joyce nodded slowly.

"I'll gladly watch you burn," Frost smirked at me.

"Wanna say that again, snow flake?" Lelia was in a fighting poison with a hand glowing in fire.

I smirked.

"Back at ya."

"Enough," Joyce said.

"Let's see what you got, Linni," Lelia smiled.

I stood opposite to her, two metres apart. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"This is how we test each other," Dani said to Joyce. I got hear I pen on paper.

"Ready?" asked Lelia.

I nodded.

Sudden electricity flowed through me and I knew that my visions were coming. Then I was moving. Blocking and fighting at the same time. With my eyes closed. I didn't have to watch where I was going or see if I was going to trip on something. My visions were leading me. I saw everything before it happened. Soon we picked up speed. Instead of fire, Lelia started to whip at me. I did several flips the grabbed Lelia head and put her in a head lock.

"You win," Lelia growled. I opened my eyes and smiled at her.

"Love you, Lelia."

She laughed.

"Love you too."

"How did we go?" I asked Dani.

"You have picked up speed. And Lelia, you're speed has increased as well. No who's fighting me?"

I looked at Lelia. She nodded and went in fighting pose again.

Dani changed to a cheetah, then wolf, then bear, the rabbit, and lastly, an eagle. All at an intense speed. I'm surprise Lelia kept up. She was fire bending like no tomorrow.

Once it was done and I told what they improved on, I handed the clip board to Joyce. She was as still as a corpse.

"That's how we do testing. Got a problem with that?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Enjoying reading the info."

I walked out of the labs with my sisters next to me. Once we got in our rooms, we collapsed in laughter.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Only gets better in the next chapter!**

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Littlewerepire7 :) Xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4: Two conditions

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark Visions. I only own the plot and a few characters. The rest still belong to L.J. Smith.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4**

**Kaitlyn's POV **

Okay, now think. What's the best time to get into Joyce's 'secret' office without being detected?

_Never_

I shot out of my bed, breathing hard.

What was that? That voice sounded so familiar. It was smooth. Confident and something else…

_Come to my room_

There it was again! Great. Now I realize who'd have the power to do that.

_Gabriel, knock it off_

_Knock what off?_

_This bound. Linkage between our heads. URH!_

He sent me a picture of a smiley face shaking its head.

I looked over at the clock. 2AM.

I'm going to him.

I knock on his door quietly.

He answered immediately.

_Well look who it is_

He smirked. I pushed passed him into his room and turned back to him once he closed the door.

"Don't ever do the link again," I growled.

"Why? Scared?

"Of you? Get a life."

"I've got one."

"Yeah, as Zetes's little pet."

He narrowed his eyes.

"You think you know everything about this place, don't you? Well you don't. Things have changed around here. It's not the same," he folded his arms on his chest.

"I know that you're wasting your power staying here. That crystal may _be_ giving you power but it sucking back twice as much as it is giving. Soon or later, you're going to loose control of your power. It may be fatal," I took a step closer to him.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you."

"Right. Sure. And how is running away from me caring about me?" he asked. I frowned.

"What are you on about? I never ran away. It was you who did. You betrayed me."

We were almost touching now.

"No, I never ran away. I'm not a coward."

"Oh, and I am?"

"Yes. And you betrayed me too," his eyes went a tinge softer than before.

"How?"

"By going to the Fellowship. You ran away from me. The last thing I saw of you was your back that day. You can't imagine how I felt. The woman I loved ran away from me and into the arms of the enemy!" he shouted the last bit.

"Me? If you loved me then why go back to Zetes?!" I screamed back.

"You knew all this time that I had feelings for you! Now look at us! We're in a war and on different sides! If you loved me you would be at my side!"

"And if you loved me you'd be on my side!"

We stood there both breathing heavily, never looking away. An occasional blink was all that broke the eye contact.

"Well I guess we aren't meant for each other then," I said, walking passed him.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I didn't budge. He yanked a bit harder. I moved a little bit. Enough for him to move in front of me. He was looking at with an intense stare.

"Don't you ever say that again," he said his jaw tight.

I threw my arms up in the air.

"Do you want me or not, Gabriel. Because it seems to me that you-"

He kissed me.

He cradled my head with one hand and the other wounding around my waist.

It took me a moment to get back in the game. I cupped his face with both of my hands and deepened the kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, he slowly lowered me to the bed. We kept kissing and eventually fell back asleep.

It was seven-thirty when I woke up. I noticed something that disturbed me at first. I felt where Gabriel's head should be. On the other pillow. I reached out blinded by the sunlight and tried to feel where his body was. Finally I could open my eyes.

Gabriel was sitting on the edge of the bed on his side. I smiled sleepily, thankful that he hadn't gone anywhere. But he had his head in his hands and his back was to me.

I crawled over to him, winding my arms around his waist and giving him a backward hug. I felt him stiffen. I frowned.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked as I trailed kisses from one shoulder to the other. He was shirtless so it was a bit easier.

"Nothing," his voice was strained.

I stared to massage his shoulder. His muscles were so stiff, that it scared me at first. He moaned and leant back against me. I pushed the few strands of hair off his face and rubbed his stomach slowly with the other hand.

"Are you in pain?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Then what's up?"

He sighed. It took him a couple of minutes for him to answer.

"Do you feel…weak?" he whispered.

I frowned. "No, should I?"

He shook his head.

"I drained a bit of your energy. I thought that I took too much and…There was one moment last night where I thought you were dead. You didn't breathe for a whole minute. It scared me so much that I almost ….," he buried his head on my neck. I rubbed his head softly, all the while repeating 'shh' to him.

"It's okay. I'm fine. You don't need to worry," I said over and over again. I layed down and he leant his head on my stomach facing me. There was a lot of sadness mixed with relief in those beautiful eyes of his.

I decided to change the subject.

"Gabriel, I want you to promise me something."

He looked into my eyes.

"Don't consume energy from the crystal again more."

He closed his eyes. "Kait-"

"Promise," I begged. He shook his head.

"I can't stop. I'm addicted to it. If I don't use the energy from the crystal, where else am I going to get it? I live off it, Kait. If I stop, I'll die," he said.

"Then take energy from me again," I said as he got up and layed next to me. I kissed him right after I finished what I was saying. His whole body went still and he shook his head furiously, while kissing me.

"No," he growled, kissing my neck.

"But you have to," stretching my neck up as far as it could go so he had more kissing space on my neck.

"No. The crystal is what I'll use. It is what I'll always use. I'd rather take it then suck the life out of you," he started kissing on my collar bone.

"You'd stop before it came to that," I pressed.

He shook his head. "No. Never again."

"But you like my energy better then the crystals," I pressed even more.

"It doesn't matter," he was kissing up my neck.

"Yes it does," I pulled away from him. I was sitting up now looking down at him. He was frowning. He sat up.

"Kait, I'm not going to say it again. I'm not putting you in danger because of me," his eyes were serious.

A tear escaped my eye. He quickly rubbed it off, but it was no use. The tears kept coming down. He cradled me to his chest.

"I can't, Kait. I can't."

"It's making you worse," I sobbed.

"Shhh."

"It is."

"Babe just-"

I pulled away from him.

"Why do you keep running away form me?" he was utterly frustrated.

"I'm going to destroy the crystal." His head shot up.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No, Kait. That's crazy," he took my shoulders.

"I'll destroy it for you. The Fellowship said that the shard will destroy the crystal. And it will help you too."

"It _might_," he corrected.

"It's worth a try."

"It's crazy."

I cupped his face in my hands. "Where is the crystal?"

He shook his head slowly. "No. I can't…no," he got off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

I followed him.

"Gabriel-"

"I can't, Kait. You're not one of us," he was leaning against the bench, his arms supporting him and he had his head down.

I came up and embraced him.

"I'll do anything you want. Anything, Gabriel. Just tell me where it is. Please."

He stared at me through the mirror and sighed.

"On two conditions."

My eyes widened. "Yeah?"

"You help me steal fifteen million dollars and you move into this room."

"Deal," I said. He turned to me.

"Are you positive?"

I put my hands on his chest. "I'm not too keen on stealing a lot of money but if that's what you want, I'll do it."

He grinned. "You won't be stealing it, I will. You just have to keep a look out on whose coming."

I nodded.

"GABRIEL! SCHOOL!" Joyce yelled.

I put my arms around his neck.

"NOW!"

"Go away," I groaned on his lips as we shared a kiss.

"Every morning. She does this every damn morning."

"I don't want you to go," I tightened my grip on him and he smiled against my lips.

"I know. Believe me I'd love to spend the day here with you," he broke the kiss.

"Not here. I hate it here," trying to kiss him again.

"Okay. Then picture us on a beach," he embraced me, kissing my shoulder.

"Hmm, that sounds nice."

"The waves are splashing at our feet."

I nodded, egging him on to continue.

"Then we're-"

"GABRIEL!!!" Joyce shouted making us both jump.

I growled against his lips.

He laughed. But it was muffled by our kissing.

"Okay, I gotta go," he was still kissing me though.

I laughed, breaking the kiss.

'I'll see you when you get home," I said.

"No, I'll see you at break. I'd rather be here with you then hang out with the players," he said, disgusted.

"I'll be waiting," I teased him by sucking on his lip.

"Keep doing that and I'll never leave," he started kissing me again.

"Bye baby," I said breaking the last kiss and heading back into his…uh I mean _our _room.

"Love you," he shouted.

I blew him a kiss. "Love you too. Bye," I left the room and was confronted with a very pissed off looking Dani and Lelia.

"Hey, Chico's. What's up?"

Lelia grabbed my hand.

"Talk in our room," she growled.

"Now," Dani hissed pushing me into the direction of my old room.

Dani slammed the door and locked it. Then turned to me.

"Where were you?"

I rolled my eyes.

"In Gabriel's room. Duh," they dragged me from the room. How could they not notice that I-

"What were you doing in there?"

I sighed. I replayed the whole situation for them, including me changing rooms. They weren't too happy about that, but aside from that they were impressed.

"You've already got a guy on your side? You got skill," Dani appraised.

Lelia was still unsure. "Will he turn on your back though? I mean, I'm not surprised you two are together. I always sensed it would only be a matter of time, but do you think he'll keep his word?"

"Yes. He's going to help us. And I'm hoping that he'll run away with me once we destroy the crystal," I said.

"I like him bad, don'tchya?" Dani teased. I nodded.

"Well let's just hope this all turns out alright," Lelia said.

**Thanks for all of your reviews everybuddi :)**

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Littlewerepire7 :) Xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5: The crystal shards

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark Visions. I only own the plot and a few characters. The rest still belong to L.J. Smith.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5**

**Kaitlyn's POV **

It's been two weeks since Gabriel and I made up. And every second of it, I found that Frost was keeping that intense glare in place. Most of the time I thought nothing of it. But there were times that I suspected that she's planning something.

I sat on the couch and placed in Avatar. **(A/N: I KNOW THIS MOVIE IS STILL IN THE CINEMA'S BUT JUST PRETEND) **Once it was in, I grabbed the remote controls and placed them near me.

About half way through the movie, Gabriel joined me. He lay at the back of the couch with me lying in front of him. He was drawing little circles on my stomach with his fingers. It felt nice and it sort of distracted me from the movie. He chuckled near my ear.

I shook my head but couldn't help but grin.

**Gabriel's POV**

"You wanted to see me?" I asked Zetes. I wasn't keen on spending more time with Zetes. Even though he thinks of me as pet, he does respect me.

"Gabriel, yes I wanted to speak with you about Kaitlyn."

I stiffened slightly. I didn't want to talk about Kaitlyn with him.

"What about her?"

"You seem involved with her more now," he offered me a cigar. I declined.

"You could say that."

He nodded. "But she's trouble."

"And I'm not?"

He chuckled. "You have a point there."

"Does this talk have a purpose?"

He settled down in his chair.

"Frost walked into Kaitlyn one day. Literally. And she caught some rather disturbing memories from Kait. The one I'm concerned with is the memory of the crystal. Do you remember telling her that you'll tell her where it is?"

I swallowed.

"She already knows where it is. In a vault in Joyce's secret lab."

"Yes, but you said you'd help her get it."

"Clearly you're mistaken."

"I trust Frost, Gabriel. Losing my trust is not a thing you want upon yourself," he warned.

"Tell me; did you tell her you'll help her?"

I looked into his cold, hateful eyes and knew I couldn't lie. The crystal was what kept me going. And Kaitlyn. But it's because of the crystal that she's still alive.

Zetes chuckled. "You haven't told her your new power, have you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That is none of your business."

"You are my business. Considering you are under my roof."

"Considering I'm your favorite student I think I should be allowed to have my own privacy."

"Kait is a threat. She has a shard."

"Good for her," I shrugged.

"If you are willing to still be with me, I have one more favor from you. Then, you are free."

"What's the catch?"

"I'll tell you what. Come down with me and I'll show you what I want you to do. Will you?"

"Guess I don't have a choice," then I got up.

"What?" I said, staring at the crystal shard.

"The crystal shard will destroy the crystal. But with a crystal shard belonging to the same crystal touches both of them at the same time, the person who is holding them together dies," Zetes smiled.

"The shard from the good crystal and the shard from this crystal bound together and placed on this crystal will kill the person holding them?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded.

"So what?"

"This is your new assignment."

Before I could speak he held his hand up.

"Kaitlyn helped you steal that money didn't she?"

I nodded. She did and did a brilliant job at that. We stole the money and ran back here together without being detected.

"I stole the shard from her room when you two went. Now you will take it," he handed it over to me.

"Why?"

"Because the person who it belongs to is going to be a bit angry if you don't return it."

"I still don't get what you want me to do."

"Tell Kaitlyn what I told you, but change the story so she doesn't realize that it'll kill her by bounding them all together. Tell her that it will destroy the shard. Then you're free to go."

I stared at Zetes. In a way, if I tell Kait that it's the only solution, she'll do it. Because she trusts you. Because you're the world to her.

Oh shut up!

"I'll do it."

"Excellent my boy. I am very pleased with you."

I nodded. Then walked out of Joyce's 'secret' office.

I ran up stairs and quickly hid the shard in Kait's bag.

Then I sat on the edge of the bed and hid my head in my hands.

This is wrong, Gabriel, I kept telling myself. You love her and she loves you. Why can't you be good for once and save her? Run away with her. Anything!

But then I'd have to kill Mac. Easy.

I'm an idiot. If we ran away, Zetes would still have the shard. I sighed.

Then there's only one thing to do.

"Hey babe."

My head shot up to see Kait walking in. She dumped her bag on the floor then walked over to me. She climbed onto my lap and gave me a soft kiss.

"How's your day been?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Boring. I hate school."

"Then don't go."

"Wag?"

"Yeah. With me," she smiled.

I was just able to hide that grimace that was trying ever so hard to burst on my face. Kait didn't deserve me. She could pretty much have anyone in the world. Yet she chose me.

"My teachers would probably miss me," I smiled.

She rolled her eyes but a smile was lit up on her face.

"Want to go for a drive?" I asked.

She nodded. "I don't get out enough."

I smirked, grabbing my keys and holding her hand.

"Where are we going?" she begged.

I shook my head and laughed.

"Nope, you're not getting that answer that easily."

She gave me her puppy dog eyes. It almost had me. But nope, I still didn't tell her.

I slowed the car to a stop then we got out. I walked to the edge on the cliff and looked out the ocean. Kait stood beside me.

"It's amazing," she breathed.

I looked over at her. "You're amazing."

She smiled at me. I held me arms out and she stepped in greedily and embraced me.

We eventually sat layed down on the grass still embracing each other.

At one point she said, "I love you."

That's when I couldn't hide the grimace.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't tell her about the crystal. In a way, if I told her that I was not only lying but I'd be the cause of her death. That was not what I wanted.

"What's wrong?"

"I know how to destroy the crystal," I said before I could help myself. Shit!

"Really? How?" her eyes were shinning.

"By connecting a shard from the good crystal with a shard from the bad crystal. With those two bound together, you must place them both on the bad crystal. Then it'll be destroyed," I was surprised how casual my voice was.

"A shard from the bad crystal? How are we going to break it apart though?"

"Mr. Zetes has already done that."

"Cool! So do you know where the crystal is?"

She was way too eager.

I nodded. "Yes. In Joyce's secret office."

"I had a feeling it was in there," she bit her lip.

"Yeah," I added.

"Will you take me to it tomorrow?"

"Why so soon?" the later the better.

"Because I'm sick to death of his stupid schemes."

"Okay. I'll try."

She kissed me hard. I put all my anger, sadness and love into that kiss.

"I couldn't have asked for a better guy to spend my life with," she whispered, looking adorably into my eyes.

I just smiled and kissed her.

I wish you did ask for a better guy though, I thought.

**Thanks for all of your reviews everybuddi :)**

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Littlewerepire7 :) Xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6: With or with out you

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark Visions. I only own the plot and a few characters. The rest still belong to L.J. Smith.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter **

**Kaitlyn's POV **

I woke up to see Gabriel gone. I sat up quickly and inspected the room. He wasn't here. I threw one of his shirts on then walked down stairs. No one was up.

And he wasn't here either. I checked the labs. They were the same result. Gabriel wasn't in the building. That was for certain. It was seven thirty. So he wouldn't be at school.

I took a deep breath. Calm yourself, I ordered myself.

He's probably gone for a walk.

Then Joyce entered the kitchen. She was surprised to see me.

"Kaitlyn?" she yawned.

I nodded. "Have you seen Gabriel?"

"No. Not since last night," she made herself a coffee. She asked if I wanted one but I declined. I was too scared for Gabriel.

"Hey, he's fine. I'm sure of it," she spoke softly.

I nodded then went back up stairs. I walked into our room and picked up my phone.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" his voice was frantic. But, why?

"I'm fine, Gabriel. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

"Where are you?" I demanded.

"I went for a walk," his volume softened.

"Why didn't you wake me up so I could go with you?"

"I didn't think you'd want to come. Plus, you need to rest."

"I rest every night, Gabriel. Why do I suddenly need to sleep more?"

Something was up. I could feel it. I knew he was keeping something from me and I wasn't happy about it.

"You looked tired yesterday," his concern was obvious through the phone.

"Maybe it was all that energy that was wasted from me jumping up and down because I finally found a way to kill the monstrous thing."

He was silent for a minute. Why though?! Why is he acting so strange?

Maybe he doesn't want me to destroy it.

"I should go," he said abruptly. I blinked in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because I'm outside the Institute. You're gonna waste you're credit."

Then he hung up.

I closed my phone and shoved it on the bed.

As soon as he gets in here, I'm going to force him to tell me what's going on. He never acted like this. And today was the day we destroy the crystal. Together.

Yet, something is off.

I felt lips brushing my shoulder ever so lightly. I turned my head slightly to the left and gazed down at his black hair. I grimaced.

Maybe he was just having a bad morning. I mean it is possible.

He started trailing kisses around my shoulder. And towards the back of my neck.

"Are you scared?" I asked. I felt him stiffen.

"Of what?"

"Of destroying the crystal."

"No." his voice was hard. Hard as rock. He didn't sound like my Gabriel. He sounded unfamiliar. A stranger.

I turned around and put my hands on his chest. Then started to kiss his neck.

"What's wrong, Gabriel?"

"Nothing."

I bit his neck.

He hissed.

"What's wrong, Gabriel?" my volume increased.

"Nothing," he said through his teeth.

I but him harder in a different spot. Then blew kisses all over it.

He moaned.

"What's wrong, Gabriel?" I whispered.

His arms tightened around me.

"Why are you jumpy lately? And on the phone. You sounded… different.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do," I trailed my hands down his chest. All the way down to his six pack. He blew out a breath.

"I'm just not sure that destroying the crystal is the right choice," he looked away.

"What are you talking about?"

He removed his arms and took a couple steps back.

"I'm not confident in doing this."

"Why?"

"Because its not right."

"Wha-"

"It's dangerous, Kait. What if something went wrong? Huh? Then what? Then I'll have to watch you being destroyed with it," he was breathing hard. Really hard.

I stepped forward. "You're not telling me something," I whispered.

He looked away. Then back at me.

"Promise me you'll not go near that thing."

I took a step back.

"No."

"Kait, listen to me. What are the chances of us two going down to Joyce's secret lab? Huh? We don't have Lewis. We don't have enough people to do the job. Remember last time? I kept watch. Anna kept the dogs calm. Kessler went down with you and Lewis used his power to open the door. That's five people, Kait. And we almost got caught. Now there are only two of us."

"My sisters are helping me too."

"That's not-"

"You're a coward," I growled.

He frowned.

"You can't face the fact that I am going to destroy that crystal. Today!" I screamed the last bit.

Once I calmed down enough I added, "With or with out you."

Then I walked out of the room.

**Thanks for all of your reviews everybuddi :)**

**Remember: ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Littlewerepire7 :) Xoxo **


	7. Chapter 7: The end

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark Visions. I only own the plot and a few characters. The rest still belong to L.J. Smith.**

**ENJOY!**

**Kaitlyn's POV **

"Well what do ya know, he turned his back on you," Lelia spat. I was pacing in my old room that I shared with Lelia and Dani.

"Maybe he had reasons," Dani said.

"Nu uh, that boy only wanted to hurt our Linni," Lelia growled.

I sighed and stopped pacing. "At least we know where it is. Joyce's secret office. With the shard and a shard from the bad crystal we'll destroy the crystal together."

"How will we get in there?" Dani asked.

I grinned at her. "You'll run into the door. You'll probably have to shape shift into a rhino. You smash the door down. Lelia will barricade the door and I'll destroy the crystal. Sounds good?" I asked.

"Brilliant," Lelia sang.

Dani nodded. "When we there be no one here?"

"Around noon. I already foresaw it. Joyce is going to do some shopping. While the rest of us are in school. At lunch, we'll come back here and destroy the crystal."

"Good plan," Dani said.

By the time it was lunch I was shivering with excitement. All we had to do is sneak out of the school, go home, bash down the door hiding Joyce's secret office and eliminate that monstrous thing once and for all. Than we'd have to kill Mac and Frost. Frost because…well she's a bitch; I'll let Lelia kill her. And Mac because of his power. He's too dangerous to be kept alive.

The others may stay alive. If proven any enemy they'll die too. I wasn't eager on killing them though, especially Gabriel.

He wasn't himself lately. I've to admit that I am worried about him. He can behave a bit out of character, but this is too far. Not helping me kill this thing? Not confident in doing so? Does he think I'm an idiot? I know him better than anyone else, and yet he plays these stupid games with me.

It hurt me a lot when he said he wasn't coming with me. We were going to destroy it together.

But, I guess things change. People change. For better or for worse. Gabriel hasn't taken a toll for the worse.

"KAIT!" Lelia lifted up her hand in a position to slap me.

"Ah!" I screamed and threw my hand to bloke her upcoming hand.

"What are you doing?!" I asked.

"You weren't listening to us! We've been talking 2 you for two minutes and then you just totally blanked out. It was scary as!" Lelia exclaimed.

"That would explain the fact that you almost slapped me," I said.

"Come on y'all. Just chill. Let's go," Dani said. They started to power walk towards the parking lot.

"Where?" I had to run to catch up to her.

"Hello! Earth to Linni! Remember your plan? You're acting really strange," Lelia gave me a concerned look.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little out of it today," a bus pulled up just in time.

We paid the bus driver then sat down.

"Way out of it," Dani said.

Once we got home, before we did anything to do with 'killing the crystal' we made saw no one was home.

"Coast's clear," Dani said from up stairs. I checked the labs to find the same result.

"No one is in the kitchen or Joyce's room. If we're gonna do this, we gotta do it now," Lelia said. "I'll watch the door," she brought up a stair and sat close to the secret door.

"Okay, Dani. Work your magic," I said, placing down my bag on the bench.

I heard a rumble. A bit like a meteor smashed onto the earth. It was a loud as rumble. When I turned around I saw a rhino.

"You stole a rhino, Linni?!" Lelia said with faked innocence.

"I couldn't help myself. The thing was so cute," I cooed.

"Cut it out you too," Dani rolled her big-ass rhino eyes at us.

"Okay, okay," I laughed.

"Step back," she said then charged at the door.

A she did was make a large dint.

"Are you kidding me?! A dint! This stuff must be thick as," Lelia complained.

"Hmmm, maybe I should be something else," Dani said.

'What 'bout a t-rex?" I asked.

"Nah, too big."

"I reckon you should give it one more shot then discuss a new animal if it doesn't work," Lelia said.

"I guess," I shrugged.

"Okay," Dani narrowed her eyes while concentrating on hitting where the dint was formed. Then she charged.

And what blew me away was that it worked. The door spit in two, just big enough for me to squeeze in.

"You did it!" I hugged Dani when she was human again.

"You go, girl," Lelia and Dani banged fists.

"Let's do this," Dani said.

I nodded. Then took a step into the all too familiar office. It looked exactly the same. Except…wait was that door there when I first came in here? There was a door in the middle of the office on the left wall. That must be where the crystal is!

I ran to the door and unexpectedly found that it was locked. And the only way in was if you knew the combination. There was a combination lock that shone on the wall beside the door.

"Shit!" I kicked the wall as hard as I could, regret in doing so as I felt swarms or pain rushing through my foot.

"Linni?" Dani frantic voice came from above.

"It got a combination lock," I growled.

"Crap!"

"What do I do?"

"Try to have a vision of the numbers," Lelia suggested.

"I'll try," I said.

I concentrated on numbers, combination lock, and Zetes's crystal. I tried to picture Zetes checking the crystal. Only way to get in is you knew the combination. Think, think, and think!

That's when I went into blank mode.

**VISION:**

**I was standing there in front of the lock, standing motionlessly as if I was having a vision. Wait a sec. I was having a vision in front of the lock. Which means I'm having a vision of myself having a …vision? Wait, that's not write.**

**How is this helpful? How is watching myself having a vision going to solve anything?**

**Then I was typing something. And into the lock pad at that. I raised my eyebrows when I memorized the numbers.**

**1…4…2…5…1…2…9…2, I kept repeating in my head. I wonder what it stands for. No time for that now.**

**That's when the vision ended.**

**END OF VISION.**

As I returned to my body I quickly typed the numbers in. Then pressed enter.

There was a click and the door swung open.

"Yes!"

I rushed into the room only to be confronted my Zetes. And the crystal.

He turned around and smiled.

"Kaitlyn, what a pleasant surprise. You don't mind if Gabriel joins out little talk do you?" he asked.

Suddenly, Gabriel appeared behind him and took a step forward for me to see him better.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Gabriel.

He didn't look at me. His eyes were planted on the crystal.

"I'm here because Zetes said he wanted to talk to me. He didn't mention you were coming along," his voice was harsh. It made me want to cringe.

"Well the, may I ask why are you here?" Zetes turned to me.

Shard in my hand, I lunged for the shard of the bad crystal only to collide with Gabriel. He pushed me to the wall and pushed his body against mine so I couldn't move.

"Let go of me," I growled.

"No."

There was a flicker of emission darting in his eyes. It was regret, sadness and anger all chewed up together.

But as soon as it appeared, it vanished.

Zetes laughed. "Well I'll just give you two a moment. But I will be back. Ta-ta," then he left, closing the door behind him.

I stared at Gabriel. Just stared at him. I didn't know how to feel towards him.

I loved him. I really do. But why is he here when he knows that I'm going to destroy the crystal?

"You shouldn't be here," he spat. I cringed.

"Why not?"

"Because now Zetes knows what you're going to do. And now he'll kill you."

"Why do you care whether he kills me or not.

"Because I love you," one of his hands cupped my face.

I scoffed. "Really? Then why did you bail out from destroying the crystal?"  
"Because it will kill you. And I intend to stop you before actually put the two shards together," his grip on me tightened.

I gaped at him. Kill me? How can destroying the shards into the crystal will kill me? I mean. If anything wouldn't it eliminate the crystal?

Or maybe it was a trap. Maybe only one of the shards would kill the crystal. And it would probably be the good shard. But then why the two shards?

"I don't get it," I whispered.

He sighed, but not in annoyance. "Zetes ordered me to tell you the method so it will kill you. By combining the two shards with the crystal, it will kill you. If a shard falls off a crystal and you try to place it back because you assumed it would attach again, you'll get electrified. It might not kill you. But if you add in the other shard as well, the crystal will be destroyed, but the destroyer will perish to."

I stood there, horrified. He was ordered by Zetes to do that. And he carried it on. Why didn't he just refuse? If he hadn't told me this and Zetes didn't interrupt me….

"So if you and Zetes didn't come along I would be dead?" I pushed him off me with all my might. I just had time to slip out of his grip and bolt on the opposite side of him. I had the good shard in my hand. All I had to do was…

Zetes came through the door.

"How are we all? Done fighting?" he looked at our position: Gabriel was hovering over the crystal in a way as to try to stop me from throwing my shard into it. I was not as close to the crystal, but in a fighting stance.

Zetes grabbed the bad shard and walked over to the crystal.

'Kaitlyn, all we need is the shard. Give it to me please," he held his hand out.

I looked at Gabriel. And was astonished to see that a tear fell down his face. His eyes were all soft but his expression held sorrow and anger. Anger towards Zetes, sorrow towards me.

That's when I knew the either me or him was going to die today.

I had to stifle a gasp as I felt that warm feeling through my whole body.

Then I realized what it was. Gabriel was with me. He used his power so we were connected through a bond that allows us to communicate with our minds.

_Kaitlyn?_

I tried not to jump at the sound of his voice. Zetes would catch on quickly, so I kept my eyes on the crystal.

_Yes?_

_Hold the crystal loosely._

_Why?_

_Because I have an idea._

_What is it?_

_Just watch. And I love you. I always have and always will._

_I love you too. Forever._

_If we get out of this place, the first thing I'm going to do is pack._

_Where would we go? Anyway, I have to get back to my family._

_Family? You mean your dad?_

_Yes. He lives with me with the Fellowship._

_Where ever you go its fine with me._

_If I wasn't so angry at Zetes I would throw myself at you._

'_But it's partially my fault. If I didn't kill and –_

_Shhh. It's okay. Let's just destroy the crystal. Then we'll talk._

_Okay. Remember to hold the shard very loosely. Okay?_

_Got it. _

I focused myself on Zetes. Even though I was probably standing there looking like an idiot for five minutes, his expression didn't change.

"My dear? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm f-fine," I stuttered on purpose.

He nodded then held out his hand again. The shard in his hand was dipped into the crystal. "The shard then, Kaitlyn.

I took one last look at Gabriel. He nodded slightly. I held the shard extremely loose. Loose enough for it to fall.

Suddenly everything happened at once.

Gabriel lunged at me, knocking me done lightly and grabbed the shard at intense speed. He ran to Zetes and threw the shard at the bad shard.

That when everything exploded. Zetes gave a horrible screamed and it was abruptly cut off. The shards were connected into Zetes's grip and were touching the crystal.

Then the crystal exploded. But not into fragments. Into sparks. Like miniature fireworks. And they were so colourful! And beautiful at that. The colours consisted of red, orange and yellow for some. Then blue, green and purple.

Then the mini fireworks kept going for about two minutes. Then they died done to nothingness. And there was no Zetes. I searched the whole room, not able to see him. He was gone.

I looked at the heap on the floor several feet away from me. His shirt was shredded and I could see all these tiny cuts on his back. They were bleeding but they were intensely red. There were about three huge ones and two little scratches.

He was lying on his stomach with his head faced away from me.

His black hair was messy and…

Gabriel!

I have crawled half ran to his side. I grasped his shoulder and turned him on his back. He was breathing but under his eyes were blackish purple. Signs of not having enough sleep. Hopefully they'll go away.

I pulled up into my lap, if that was possible. I have no idea where all this strength is coming from.

I layed his head against my shoulder. My hand grasped his back while the other was cupping his face.

"Gabriel?" I whispered.

His eyes were closed and he barely moved. But when I said his name, his eyes opened just a fraction.

"Kaitlyn?" his voice was weak. I started to sob. I clutched him to me. My forehead was on his and I was embracing him.

His eyes opened a bit wider.

"Shh, don't cry. Please don't cry," he caressed my cheek.

"You're hurt," I sobbed.

He shook his head. "No. I'm sore though. I banged my head pretty hard on the tiles after I threw the shard. It looks like Zetes went with it."

I nodded.

He gasped and slowly reached for my hair.

A tiny red strand fell over my eyes.

I gasped.

"I have my hair back," I said.

His eyes were wide. "I couldn't see properly before. But you have your gorgeous eyes back and your hair," he played with the strand.

"It must have been the crystal," I said.

He nodded.

All of a sudden I grimaced. "We better get out of here."

"Yeah. Let's go."

He moaned in pain as he sat up. I helped him to his feet.

I threw his arm over my shoulder as we walked carefully out.

Lelia and Dani rushed to us.

"Oh, my god," Dani yelled when she saw me.

"Your hair…your eyes," Lelia whispered.

"Everyone is up stairs."

"Joyce is crying though," Lelia said.

"She keeps repeating that she's sorry. And Frost and Mac took off and never came back."

"They better not come back," Gabriel snarled.

I nodded.

Once we reached upstairs, everyone stopped talking. All the attention was on us.

"It's gone," I said.

Joyce was the first to throw herself at me.

"I'm so sorry, Kaitlyn! It was the crystal. It made me act differently. And I'm so, so sorry," she sobbed.

"I forgive you," and smiled at her.

After a lot of apologies from everyone, I started a new subject.

"We can't stay here," I said firmly.

Gabriel nodded. He was sitting now with me in his lap.

"So Kait's thought of the perfect place for all of us to live," he grinned at me.

"We go back to the Fellowship," I said.

Anna was the first to say anything.

"I'm in," she grinned at me softly.

I smiled and nodded back. I looked over to Joyce.

"Yes. I'll come."

I looked at Rob.

"Well I guess I got to go. What if someone gets hurt? Then what-"

"In other words, you want to go," Gabriel teased.

Rob's eyes widened playfully. "Well. I guess,' they both laughed.

I looked at Lewis.

And he looked at Lydia. "I go where she goes," he hugged her.

Lydia looked at me and nodded. "I'm in as well."

"Renny?"

"Yep. I'm totally coming," he grinned.

"Bri?"

"Someone's got to make sure he doesn't get into trouble," she rolled her eyes at Renny.

"So. That's everybody. I'll let you all get packed and stuff," I said.

They nodded and went their separate ways into their rooms.

Gabriel kissed my cheek. "This is going to be great." His eyes were sparkling.

I grinned. "As long as I'm with you, where ever we live is fine with me."

He grinned.

Then kissed me.

"I love you, Kait," he said between kisses.

"Ditto," I smirked and he burst out laughing.

"Forever," his eyes were practically dancing.

I smiled and cuddled in his embrace.

**THE END**

**A/N: Hi, I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who reviewed my story. I'm sorry it took a bit long to write and I didn't update as often as I would have liked. But I'm really happy with the reviews I got :)**

**I hope everyone liked it. It was a bit confusing at the end. I didn't add Sasha or Patre King. Sorry I didn't add them. I didn't really want them in my story so I just left them out.**

**Last time, thank you all for your reviews!**

**I really appreciate them all.**

**Littlewerepire7**

**xoxo**


	8. THE SEQUEL :D

**A/N: Hi everybuddi ^_^**

**I have now recently started a sequel for 'Coming back but changed'.**

**It's called 'Run!".**

**I hope you enjoy it**

**So this is the summary:**

**Kaitlyn and all of her friends go back to the Fellowship. They make themselves at home but when disaster strikes, what will happen? They have no boat, no car and the only thing to do is run. With a tsunami coming, will this be the end for Gabriela and Kaitlyn?**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Littlewerepire7**

**xoxox**


End file.
